¡Quiero ser una Mary Sue!
by Sanzano antes Nekos Dream
Summary: Cuando llegué a Konoha creía que todo sería pan comido, como sucedía con los otros self-insert/OC que llegaban aquí, pero pronto me di cuenta de que iba a ser más dificil ser una Mary Sue de lo que el fanfiction lo hacía ver.
1. Llegando a Konoha

Hola, mi nombre es Ana María (lo cual no tiene nada que ver con que el nombre verdadero de una tal Nekos Dream sea Mariana), pero pueden llamarme Susana, Susy, Sus o Sue.

Les contaré un poco de mi dramática historia.

Llevo ya cinco meses en el mundo de Naruto y la verdad, no es nada a lo que esperaba. Si son del mundo real y planean ser succionadas por un vórtice inter-espacial que aleatoriamente se abrió justo donde estaban tomando el lunch; o que un accidente en el laboratorio escolar, donde la sustancia más tóxica y peligrosa es una que a lo mucho con el contacto te da picor, las lleve a la dimensión Ninja, debo de advertirles algo: el mundo aquí no es como el fanfiction lo pinta.

Pero bueno, déjenme contarles todo desde un principio.

Yo era una chica normal que gustaba del anime y escribía fanfics. La gente me tomaba por rara y sufrí mucho por eso, pero después conocí a unos otakus iguales a mí y hemos sido mejores amigos desde entonces.

Les voy a contar un poco de ellos a pesar de que son tan irrelevantes para el fic que ésta será su única mención en toda la historia.

Primero está mi mejor amigo: Juan Pérez. Talvez hayan oído hablar de él, es muy popular y siempre parece estar en todas partes. Es muy gracioso, aunque suele ser algo anónimo. Su color favorito es el azul, negro, blanco, cafe, amarillo, verde, fucsia, salmón, albaricoque, azul heráldico, cerúleo, magenta, ocre, azul de Prusia, lino y rosa. Saca desde 0 hasta 10 en la escuela. Tanta volubilidad escolar les da jaqueca a los maestros.

Después está mi mejor amiga: Menganita, y su hermano: Fulano. Menganita es muy amable y una gran amiga. Algo que le molesta mucho es lo común que es su nombre, pues está harta de que la gente lo use demasiado y no se refieran a ella. Así que ya desde hace mucho que dejó de voltear cuando la gente decía: Menganita esto, Menganita aquello; para decir que ella no había hecho ninguna de las dos cosas.

Y ya por último estoy yo. La gente dice que soy muy bonita y simpática, simplemente me hago querer; pero ahora ya no estoy tan segura de eso, pues al gente de aquí (Konoha) no parecen estar al tanto de eso.

Soy muy rebelde y a pesar de que siempre me salto las clases y nunca tomo apuntes, saco puros dieces para al envidia de mis profesores, jajaja (perdonen, aún no se me quita del todo la mala costumbre de transcribir mis carcajadas a mitad de texto). Normalmente visto de mini falda y una blusa ligera que emboba a todos los chicos de la escuela, pero las tuve que cambiar desde el primer día que llegué a Konoha, pues los mosquitos, las miradas indiscretas y el clima frío del bosque me obligaron a hacerlo.

Algo que cabe mencionar es que soy algo plana de pecho. Sí, les parecerá raro, pues al parecer los vórtices dimensionales sólo eligen a las chicas con más pechonalidad para ser tragadas. Desde el primer día eso me fue un problema, pues tuve que valerme de otros medios para conquistar a los chicos de Konoha, aunque hasta la fecha no he tenido mucho éxito en ello.

Mi cabello es largo y negro, me llega hasta la espalda y tiene un brillo muy… brillante. Mi piel es nívea, a pesar de que mis padres y el resto de mi familia son morenos. Supongo que es un desorden genético ya que el año pasado, mediante unas pruebas de ADN comprobé que no era adoptada. Mis ojos es lo más bello de mí, parecen dos pequeños y grandes faroles de los que despide toda mi inocencia y gentileza (bueno, al menos eso fue lo que me dijo mi novio cuando intentó ligarme), algo curioso es que parecen cambiar de color dependiendo del humor de las personas que me rodean. Por eso, en las reuniones familiares siempre termino siendo el centro de atención, pues ofrezco todo un espectáculo de luces que ni el encargado de iluminación es capaz de igualar. Mi oculista dice que es otro desorden genético (uno muy raro, por cierto), lo bueno es que últimamente ha ido desapareciendo gradualmente (¡y que bueno! No saben lo problemático que es contestar esos test en Internet sobre si tu pareja y tú están destinados a estar juntos para siempre, cuando te preguntan tu color de ojos), aunque aún quedan vestigios de ese extraño e inútil poder mío.

¿En que estaba? ¡Ah, sí! Yo, mis mejores amigos y cómo empezó todo.

Bueno, pues todo empezó como cualquier otro día, yo me había levantado tres horas antes de que empezara la escuela, pues me tomaba dos horas en llegar ahí (oye, no es mi culpa que la escuela más elite de la ciudad estuviera en la punta del cerro más alto), pero como ya me sabía todo lo que los profesores decían me salí de clases, como siempre. Mis compañeros dicen que soy como las truchas, vengo desde muy lejos sólo para echar la hueva, pero a mí no me importa.

Caminé un largo rato por los pasillos hasta que me encontré con Juan Pérez y Menganita. Talvez les habían dado la clase libre, porque la única valiente que se saltaba las clases en toda la escuela era yo. De todas formas, mis amigos siempre parecían estar ahí sólo para mí.

Nos dirigimos un rato hacia los jardines y empezamos a charlar.

— Oigan, ¿no saben cual era la respuesta a la pregunta 1 del examen de Química?—dijo de pronto Menganita.

— No lo sé —respondió Juan.

— ¿La uno?—dijo yo, quien era una sabelotodo- Esa estaba muy sencilla, sólo tenías que poner tu nombre.

— ¿En serio, Sue? ¡Tan fácil! Con razón siempre repruebo… Eres muy inteligente.

— Claro que lo es.

— Eso no es verdad —dije yo tratando de parecer humilde, a que eso me subía puntos en popularidad.

— Claro que sí, no sea modesta.

— Pues yo creo que también puedo ser inteligente —dijo entonces Menganita, y mis ojos chispearon en un tono verde cual radares al captar su envidia.

— Pues no como ella —me defendió Juan. ¡Ay, Juan! Que gran amigo eres. Siempre me alabas con tus alabanzas.

— Pues creo que puedo serlo.

— No lo creo.

— Que sí.

— Que no.

— Que sí.

— Que no.

Y así transcurrió esta intrascendental conversación que casi todos los días ocurría, pues todas las conversaciones y discusiones siempre giraban alrededor de mí.

Sin embargo, justo cunado la palabra "que" ya iba para la 50ava vez de ser pronunciada (¿o se dirá quincuagésima vez?) un vórtex gigante se apareció frente a mí y me succionó, pero mis amigos (los cuales seguían con su acalorada discusión acerca de mi supremacía) no lo notaron. ¡Malditos! Y se hacían llamar amigos míos.

Después de un rato de estar inconsciente y que milagrosamente nada me pasara, me desperté igual de brillante como siempre. No sé cómo, pero yo estaba intacta y mi cabello seguía peinado perfectamente. Hubiera jurado que había habido mucho viento cuando el vórtex se abrió, pero mi pelo creo que no se enteró.

Cuando me desperté, gracias a mi gran perspicacia pude notar que ya no estaba en la escuela. A mi alrededor sólo había árboles y más árboles. Traté de guardar la compostura y tomar la parte divertida y emocionante del asunto (como cualquier otra hubiera hecho), pero estaba francamente aterrada. El lugar no era nada bonito y esperanzador, y las ramas se erguían amenazantes hacia mí, por lo que, tranquilizándome lo más que pude y tratando de pensar claramente, empecé a gritar y a correr como loca, a ver si alguien me escuchaba.

Lo cual no sucedió.

Después de un rato de estar dando vueltas en el bosque y yo hasta la ma*re de los pin#hes mosquitos, vi que a un lado de mí estaba una muralla gigante. Aún no sé como no la vi antes, pero fue una suerte que cuando empezara a correr desquiciadamente unas horas atrás no lo hubiera hecho al lado contrario, pues ahorita quién sabe en que país estaría.

Tuve que caminar un rato, rodeando la construcción hasta que encontré la entrada. Cuando llegué había dos tipos bien feos cuidándola, me acerqué y se pusieron al brinco.

Me dijeron cosas feas y hasta indignantes, o bueno, eso me pareció a mí, pues al verdad hablaban otro idioma que gracias a mi afición al ánime pude identificar como el acento tosco y golpeado del japonés varonil (el japonés femenil es más bien chillón y gangoso). Identifiqué palabras como: Anata, koro, sumimasen, desuka y baka (la última me ofendió)

Creo que pudieron darse cuenta de que no entendía ni mad…era, seguro que fue mi cara de WTF la que me delató.

Acto seguido me rodearon y uno de ellos hizo unos sellos extraños frente a mí. Sentí una sensación extraña en mi cuerpo, más que nada en la garganta, y cuando me dí cuenta, ¡Ya podía hablar y entender japonés!

Ahora que lo pienso fue una increíble suerte que justo el guardia de la entrada con el que me había topado fuera el único shinobi que conocía la legendaria técnica de traducción y doblaje no jutsu y que la usara en mí. De otra forma mi estancia en Konoha hubiera sido tan aburrida y sosa, y con tan poco sentido como este fic en sí.

La primera sorpresa que me llevé al hablar con los guardias fue saber que estaba en Konoha. Seguramente muchas personas de mi dimensión hubieran estado emocionadas y hasta contentas, pero ese no era mi caso.

Uno, porque la verdad no tenía idea de cómo iba a regresar a casa para presumir de esta increíble historia y; dos, si Naruto existía sólo suponía otras dos cosas más:

a) Que yo era un OC insertado en una historia ficticia por una francamente desquiciada, anormal y preocupantemente ociosa autora que había preferido escribir esto en vez de hacer la tarea o;

b) Que el universo de Naruto sí era real... lo cual tampoco me dejaba más tranquila. Si resultaba ser verdadero, ¿qué más lo era? ¿Dragon Ball Z, Evangelion, Pokémon, Las Chicas Súper Poderosas, Hello Kitty, el Chupacabras, la posibilidad de sacar 120/120 en el examen de admisión de la UNAM para medicina, la gripe porcina, Invasor Zim, la paz mundial o quien sabe que más fantasías? Si resultaban ser verdad ya no volvería a ver ánime de la misma manera, ya sabría que cuando el malo amenazaba con destruir todo lo que existía, eso significaba que también amenazaba con destruirme, ¡a mí! Y yo todos estos años frente al televisor observando como Goku apenas si la libraba con su Genkidama (y libraba a todo el mundo de un destino apocalíptico de paso) sin siquiera levantar los bazos para ayudarlo por flojera, creyendo que yo estaba exenta de toda esa destrucción.

Sea cual fuere la verdad, ninguna de las dos opciones me animaba en lo más mínimo.

De todas formas preferí dejar esa cuestión para después. Ya que estaba aquí lo mejor sería continuar con todo, pues no había mucho que hacer por al respecto de lo anterior.

Hablé con los guardias para ver si podía ver a Tsunade (como había leído que todos hacían cuando llegaban a Konoha), pero éstos parecían desconfiar de mí. Para ser sincera, yo espera que ahora que me podía comunicar civilizadamente todo me sería más fácil, pero otra vez me equivoqué.

Al parecer no se habían tragado la historia de que yo venía de una dimensión alterna en donde ellos y todo el resto de la población shinobi y civil del mundo no existía en verdad, pero que aún así lo pasaban por la tele como a eso de las cuatro, cinco o seis, en los miércoles de Ánime en Cartoon Network (o eso fue lo último que me enteré antes de que lo viera exclusivament por Internet). No los culpo, yo tampoco me lo hubiera tragado.

Al final tardamos todo el día discutiendo sin llegar a nada, así que terminé acampando enfrente de la puerta. Lo bueno es que los guardias se apiadaron de mí y me dieron la tienda de acampar y una ropa más adecuada para el clima (lástima que sólo tenían ropa de cinco tallas más arriba que la mía). No es que sea desagradecida ni nada, pero para ser sincera, yo me esperaba un vestido con perlas y diamantes que enalteciera mi belleza, no los harapos de uniforme Ninja malolientes que me dieron; pero de todas formas acepté desesperada por los mosquitos y lo fresco del aire. Lo único malo fue que se olvidaron de darme las cobijas, por lo que de todas formas pasé frío.

Y esa fue mi primera noche en este universo. Decepcionante ¿no? Los días que siguieron fueron parecidos, pero otro día lo contaré.

Y ya para no dejar dudas, talvez algunos se preguntarán cómo rayos escribo si se supone que estoy en otra dimensión. Sencillo, cuando dicen que el Internet llega a todas partes, lo dicen en serio.

De todas formas la compu en la que escribo está vieja y anticuada, es de esas enormes en las que el monitor es tan grande que fácil podría caber completa si me hago bolita. Además se tarda siglos en prenderse y tiene los programas más obsoletos. Ni siquiera puedo checar Farmville de Facebook, ¡seguro que ya se echaron a perder mis cebollas y yo aquí! De todas formas debo de agradecer que encontré una computadora, francamente no creía encontrar una aquí, pero ahora que lo analizo no es tan descabellado el asunto, después de todo en Naruto sí existe tecnología como pantallas planas, caseteras, radios, cámaras y otras cosas que ya no me acuerdo, pero que usaron en el examen Chunnin. Así que si tomamos en cuenta todo eso, ¿por qué no existiría una computadora, aunque fuera una anticuada?

Seguramente también se preguntarán que si tengo conexión a Internet, ¿por qué no he pedido ayuda?

Ya lo hice, lo puse en mi blog, en el Facebook y hasta en la leyenda del Messenger, pero nadie me cree, piensan que estoy jugando.

Pongo cosas como:

¡Auxilio! Estoy atrapada en el mundo de Naruto, es en serio, ¡necesito ayuda!

Pero sólo me responde cosas como:

_Jjajajaj, en vdd seria buEno k padSara_

O también:

_Ahi no mmes friky, deja d ver tnta tele que ya t estropio el cerbro_.

Por eso deje de intentarlo hace mucho.

Ahora sí ya me despido que mañana me espera un largo día y es mejor madrugar.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo, en donde contaré un poco más de mi triste historia.

Posdata: Si van a dejar un review, ahorrense el "conti, conti, plis!" y mejor pongan que les pareció y eso.


	2. Burocracia

Hola de nuevo, perdón por la tardanza, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo. Hoy fue un día bastante agotador gracias al trato que hice con Tsunade (y que si no se me olvida relataré en otro capítulo). Hoy tuve un arduo entrenamiento. No es por ofender ¡pero Guy es un pesado! (literalmente) Con razón Tenten se la pasa quejándose... Además, tuve que atender mi pequeño negocio, por lo que no estoy de tanto humor, así que seguiré de una vez mi historia.

¿En qué me había quedado? ¡Ah, sí! Mi primer día en Konoha.

Como les había dicho, me había quedado acampando afuera a lado de los guardias. Pues esa situación se repitió toda la semana, y ya para ese momento ya sabía jugar Póker, Corazones, Continental, Viuda Negra, Veintiuno y otros juegos de ociosos. ¡Quién hubiera imaginado que estar en la entrada de una aldea ninja iba a ser tan aburrido!

Durante esa semana ocurrieron varias cosas, la primera fue que al segundo día me echaron del lugar en el que acampaba, pues decían que era muy poco decoroso para los clientes verme en mis fachas justo en la entrada de la Aldea en la que iban a contratar un servicio, por lo que me tuve que mudar un poco más lejos, escondida entre los árboles. de esa manera yo no pudía ver a los que entraban ni ellos a mí. Seguro que por eso no pude ver a mis personajes favoritos hasta después.

También me enteré de que los nombres de los guardias eran Haruto y Yuta y que estaban relevando a unos tales Kotetsu e Izumo en una misión (los últimos dos nombres me sonaron). Para el final de la semana ya me llevaba más o menos bien con ellos, seguro me consideraban su mascota o algo así. Creo que han sido de los pocos que tan rápido me hice amiga en este lugar, lo único decepcionante del asunto era que para colmo, ¡ni siquiera son personajes cannon! De todas formas fueron muy amables conmigo, me daban de comer y también me regalaron el papel higiénico que usaba cada vez que el proceso de la digestión natural terminaba. Incluso de vez en cuando pasaba un rato con ellos en la cabina de la entrada y jugábamos cartas.

Además de eso, por lo poco que pude oír de la situación actual de Konoha, me enteré de que estaba en algún punto temporal en el ánime pero aún no en el manga, lo cual tenía sentido, pues si me iban a transportar al mundo de Naruto lo mejor era que fuera en la versión animada y no en la del papel.

Como adivinarán, eso era una ventaja para mí, pues como buena fan que no había tenido nada que hacer el jueves pasado, ya había leído lo más reciente del manga, por lo que ya sabía cómo que cosas iban a pasar.

Después de pasar toda una semana con los guardias, éstos sintieron lástima de mí y decidieron que podía pasar, siempre y cuando uno me escoltara. Yo acepté gustosa, pues estaba segura de que cuando llegara con Tsunade todo se arreglaría. _Grasso error._

Algo curioso de contar es que mientras avanzábamos por las calles se podían ver ninjas saltando de techo en techo. Eso hubiera sido emocionante si no fuera porque me ponía nerviosa que uno se fuera a caer en mí o me diera una patada en un descuido, por lo que me agachaba cada vez que una sombra pasaba arriba de mí. Yuta, el guardia que me estaba acompañando, no parecía preocupado por ello, pero, ¡claro!, como él si tenía reflejos ninjas, seguro que ante cualquier anormalidad siempre podía hacerse a un lado en un fugaz movimiento sin verse afectado.

Después de caminar por un rato llegamos a los edificios de la hokage. El lugar era enorme. Yo esperaba ser recibida inmediatamente como persona importante y desconocida que era, pero al parecer ser la máxima autoridad y única líder de la Aldea que tomaba todas las decisiones importantes era un trabajo muy ocupado y solicitante, por lo que no podía atender a todos tan rápida y fácilmente como yo creía.

Primero tuvimos que hacer una hilera enorme con los demás clientes para solicitar una entrevista. Los clientes eran de lo más variado, había desde grandes señores feudales, asesinos y gente poderosa y rica; hasta el barrendero, el conserje y otro ninja de la misma aldea (quizás estaba ahí para pedirle a otro ninja que hiciera una misión que tenía asignada y no quería realizar).

Después de estar cinco horas palpando moscas en espera de mi turno (sí, palpando, que después de esperar tanto tiempo yo había encontrado tres moscas muertas en la ventana y las había estado apachurrando y sintintiedo con suavidad insistentemente para pasar el rato) al fin llegué hasta el recibidor. La chica que me atendió fue una de cabello negro y corto.

Al principio creí que podía ser Shizune, pues aunque no se parecía del todo, siempre cabía la posibilidad que ya en persona y en vivo las celebridades no se parecieran mucho a como lucían en la tele. Sin embargo, cuando le pregunté, sólo se rió de mí y me dijo que la susodicha era una de las más altas en la institución, pues era la secretaria personal ni más ni menos que de la figura más importante de la aldea, por lo cual era estúpido que estuviera atendiendo molestos clientes en la planta baja cuando debía de atender insoportables líderes shinobis ebrios en el piso de arriba.

Después de su explicación me entregó una pila de hojas que debía de llenar por triplicado y entregarlo en la sección A, D y E respectivamente; llenar un formulario; hacer algunos trámites; entrevistarme en un interrogatorio para ver si no venía de una aldea enemiga como espía, si pasaba la segunda fase; y tal vez, finalmente, ver a la hokage como en eso de 5 meses si empezaba ya.

Maldije un rato la burocracia de Konoha (que de hecho no era tan diferente a la de mi país) y tomé todos los papeles que de hecho ya sobrepasaban mi estatura actual y regresé a la entrada de la aldea para empezar a llenar el estúpido formulario.

Aún me acuerdo que una de las preguntas que venía era:

Pregunta 1463: ¿Para qué desea entrar a Konoha?  
a) Vengo a solicitar una misión.  
b) Es mi aldea natal.  
c) Quiero destruirla.

La última opción me tomó por sorpresa, no podía pensar en nadie que la marcara, aun cuando esa fuera su verdadera intención. Simplemente era estúpido hacerlo.

Otra de las preguntas que me dio dolor de cabeza era mi lugar de origen. Entre las opciones no había ninguna que dijera "Una dimensión paralela", así que me decidí por: "Muy lejos."

Las demás preguntas tampoco tenían mucho sentido, me preguntaban cosas como: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo que ir al baño? Yo había marcado que hacía una hora, pero cuando terminé el maldito formulario ya había ido otras cinco veces más, por lo que tuve que regresarme a actualizar.

También me preguntaban si tenía parientes, amigos, conocidos o hasta mascotas en Konoha, lo cual puse no. Seguramente eso me restaría una semana más.

Debo de admitir que muchas respuestas me las inventé y eso me trajo muchos problemas después, pero ahora no entraré en detalles.

Para cuando terminé de llenar todo y sacarle copias ya había pasado una semana (si se lo preguntan, la pregunta del baño fue una de las casi últimas) así que me dirigí de nuevo al edificio de la godaime. Esta vez Haruto me acompañó y me ayudó a cargarlo todo, que de otra forma, probablemente no llegaba.

Cuando llegué volví a hacer fila, esta vez sólo cuatro horas y media. Cuando al fin estuve enfrente de la recepcionista me dijo que como ya tenía todos mis papeles no debía de formarme otra vez aquí, pero que de una vez empezara a formarme para la sección A, que era la más tardada.

Contuve mis ganas de matarla sólo porque pude notar que ella cargaba un estuche de kunais bien afilados; y musitando groserías me dirigí a la enorme fila que terminaba, por mucho, más allá del edificio que era "la sección A".

Estuvimos nuestro buen rato esperando en la fila, y ya para ese momento Haruto ya estaba más aburrido de lo que estaba en la entrada, así que nos pusimos a jugar naipes. Así fue cómo conseguí la bandana sudada que ahora llevo en la frente.

La fila se movía lentísima, algo así como a 0.005 km/h, lo que equivaldría, so aún me acuerdo cómo hacer conversiones, a 5 metros por hora. Algunos vendedores habían empezado a mostrar tiendas de acampar y a tener compradores entre las filas. Yo me frustré de no haber traído la mía propia, pero de todas formas no me compré una nueva, pues estaba enojada, terca y sobre todo, no traía dinero.

Al día siguiente la fila avanzó un poco más rápido y para mi sorpresa ya estábamos en la caja para el anochecer. De todas formas, como cerraban como a eso de las 8:00 tuvimos que esperar otro día más.

Ya para el tercer día Haruto ya traía barba y yo ya estaba completamente desesperada. Llegamos, entregamos los papeles y nos fuimos a la sección D y E, las cuales resultaron inesperadamente rápidas.

Después de tanto trámite nos regresaron a casa, diciendo que cuando tuvieran la pre-aprobación, como en eso de tres semanas, nos enviarían una paloma mensajera para darnos más detalles acerca de la segunda parte del trámite que tardaría como unas 10 semanas más. Casi lloré de la desesperación.

Esperé otras dos semanas y al final de mi primer mes de lo que más había visto había sido la puerta, los arbolitos y mis compañeros del póker. Yo la verdad esperaba que para ese tiempo ya me hubiera vuelto amiga de toda la aldea y tratara a los personajes de la serie con tal familiaridad como si hubiera sido su mejor amiga desde la infancia. Pero en vez de eso estaba aquí, con otros dos OC, aprendiendo a arreglármelas sin un baño decente.

Pasó otra semana más y esperaba con ansias una respuesta, pero no llegó ni en los primeros días ni en los últimos. Para ese momento yo ya estaba toda decepcionada del asunto y creía fervientemente que mi solicitud de entrada y entrevista con Tsunade se había perdido en una de sus borracheras o había sido lanzado a un incauto que había osado llamarla "oba-chan".

Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando al inicio de la siguiente semana me llegó una paloma pinta con el pase directo para ver a la godaime. Me arreglé todo lo que pude, ajusté un poco mis harapos ninjas para presentarlos (los había cortado para que no me quedarán tan largos y se vieran más "cool" y rebeldes, pero de todas formas el feo color seguía ahí y no me había salido muy bien mi arreglo, por lo que ahora me veía más como pordiosera y me tuvieron que prestar nueva ropa) y me dirigí hacia el despacho.

Mucho después sabría que todo había sido una especie de confusión en la que mi solicitud se había revuelto con la pila de cartas de urgentes cuando Shizune levantó todos los papeles que Tsuande había tirado en un ataque de estrés y holgazanería.

Seguí las instrucciones de la secretaria (quien leía distraídamente "Shinobi Teens"): al fondo a la _derecha_ sin pierde; pero terminé en una habitación en donde Kotetsu e Izumi estaban jugando shogi tranquilamente mientras una enorme pila de papeles sin clasificar se tambaleaba peligrosamente. Claro que me emocioné al verlos (pues ya me acordaba quienes eran), pero en ese momento me urgía más ver a la hokage; además, si mal no recordaba, ellos supuestamente habían sido ascendidos a una misión muy importante, pero a juzgar por el desorden al parecer ni ellos ni nadie se lo tomaron muy en serio.

Al final, después de quejarse de que ya era la 23ava de la semana que iba con ellos (recordemos que acababa de empezar la semana) y de que hablarían muy seriamente con la responsable de todo eso, aunque seguramente no lo haría, me dieron la dirección correcta: al fondo a la izquierda.

Y ahora sí llegué al despacho de Tsunade, a quien debía de acostumbrarme a llamar lo más pronto posible Tsunade-sama por el bien de mi integridad física.

Toqué la puerta y se escuchó un desganado:

—¡Entre!

Yo estaba muy emocionada, así que entré lentamente.

Y entonces comenzó esa tortuosa entrevista-interrogatorio de dos semanas, que relataré después, pues mis músculos están sumamente adoloridos y sólo deseo dormirme de una vez.

Por cierto, muchas gracias a todas aquellas que me dejaron un review en el capítulo pasado, me emociona que las personas se interesen por mi pequeña a(des)ventura en Konoha. No sé cómo tomar que la mayoría le haya agradado mi sufrimiento de Mary Sue, pero aun así ¡no dejen de comentar! Me hacen sentir importante.

Gracias por todo y Buenas Noches.


	3. Entrevista con Tsunade

No sé qué tanto podré comentar acerca de mi entrevista con Tsunade-sama, pues estoy a mitad de mi descanso y no dispongo de mucho tiempo, pero ahí va:

— ¡Entre! —había ordenado la hokage y pues así lo hice.

Lo primero que vi fue un montón de papeles parlantes, pero una mano salida de quién sabe dónde los apartó y al final pude ver el rostro de la godaime detrás de ellos.

Yo la verdad estaba muy emocionada. Había tardado un mes y medio, pero al final veía un personaje importante de la serie.

En cambio la godaime no se veía tan emocionada como yo, de hecho parecía más bien aburrida. Me señaló una silla para que me sentara y comenzó nuestra conversación.

— Bien, ¿qué quieres? —me dijo y yo me quedé muda. Ahora que lo pensaba no tenía idea de lo que iba a pedirle. Tanto tiempo concentrada en verla que ni siquiera había pensado como que le diría cuando la viera. Me hubiera sido más fácil que en vez de hacerme la pregunta de una vez ya me hubiera entregado un departamento seguro en dónde quedarme, lecciones de ninjutsu gratuitas con mis personajes favoritos y un vale para comprarme toda la comida que necesitara. Pero no, en vez de eso sólo estaba ahí, sentada detrás de su escritorio lleno de trabajo pendientes, mirándome con esos ojos intimidantes como diciendo "Apúrate ¿no? ¿No ves que desearía estar en cualquier otro lugar en vez de estar aquí, atendiéndote?"

Tuve que pensar rápido qué responderle. Entonces decidí hacer lo que había leído que habían hecho otros self-insert y que había funcionado muy bien: contarle toda la verdad. No estaba segura si la godaime resultaría más comprensiva que los guardias, pero seguro que si se lo demostraba con hechos terminaría convenciéndola de la veracidad de mi historia.

Así que eso hice… y fue como empezó mi pesadilla.

Primero se lo tomó de a chiste y después de revisar dudosa mi petición escrita y ver que no debía de estar en la lista de urgentes (y que yo infiriera la razón de por qué había sucedido así a través lo que podía captar de sus quejas al aire), decidió echarme de su oficina y hablar muy seriamente con quien me había dejado entrar (es decir: Shizune, Kotestsu e Izumo); entonces desesperadamente empecé a desembuchar información que sólo un televidente podía conocer.

Acto seguido el rostro de la hokage cambió drásticamente a uno de seriedad. Eso me animó a seguir contando más cosas, seguro empezaba a convencerla.

No sé cuándo pasó, pero en algún punto ella llamó a un especialista para que se hiciera cargo de mi caso, así que cuando terminaba de contarle como Naruto y el resto acababan de rescatar a Gaara y empezaba a contar con lujo de detalles la batalla entre Shikamaru y Hidan (me había saltado el relleno), tocaron la puerta.

Ella dio su clásico "¡Entre!" y un hombre bastante intimidante pasó.

Yo me sorprendí al reconocerlo y no pude evitar mostrarlo cuando grité su nombre:

— ¡Morino Ibiki! —dije mientras lo señalaba con la coronilla de mi dedo índice.

Jamás hubiera creído que él sería de los primeros personajes cannon que conocería. Hubiera sido más lógico pensar en que conocería antes al protagonista cuyo nombre llevaba la serie que al examinador de la primera prueba de los exámenes Chunnin que, a pesar de no ser de relleno, hacía muy pocas participaciones en la serie.

Tsunade-sama e Ibiki también se sorprendieron, pero supuse que no por lo mismo. Al final Tsuande-sama entrecerró los ojos y le dirigió una mirada cómplice que yo no pude interpretar hasta muy tarde.

— Entiendo —le dijo Ibiki y se volteó hacia mí— ¿Puedo saber de dónde vienes? —me preguntó.

— De México —le respondí sinceramente, pero éste sólo frunció el ceño. Seguramente estaba pensando en que me estaba burlando de él.

— ¿Y cómo llegaste aquí?

— Pues para ser sincera ni yo sé. Yo estaba tranquila en mi escuela y de repente terminé en el bosque, aquí.

— ¿Y en dónde queda tu escuela? —dijo tratando de obtener la mayor cantidad de información posible.

— En México —le volví a responder con toda mi inocencia, pero Ibiki sólo me miró seriamente y después se dirigió hacia Tsunade-sama.

— Godaime-sama, ¿le molestaría que me lleve a pasear un rato a su invitada?

— Adelante.

Así que salimos los dos y ya en el pasillo me preguntó si quería ir a comer a algún lugar. Le contesté que quería ir al Ichiraku Ramen. Seguramente se le hizo raro que señalara un puesto de comida cualquiera tan específicamente, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Comenzamos a caminar silenciosamente. Yo me encontraba algo inquieta, pues Ibiki siempre me había puesto nerviosa; además, no parecía el tipo de hombre que suele pasearse tranquilamente por la aldea para disfrutar del aire libre y el Sol en un día hermoso y brillante y que, además, invitara las comidas.

Pero después pensé: bueno, soy bellísima, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo? Seguramente ya lo había enamorado a pesar de que era como unos 10 años mayor que yo y que lo acababa de conocer. En ese momento en mi mente eso era lo único que tenía sentido y que podía explicar su repentino comportamiento tan lejos de su personalidad habitual.

De cualquier forma, dejaría que me invitara el Ramen y me hiciera regalos, pero si trataba de sobrepasarse tendría que detenerlo.

Aún tenía esas ideas en mente cuando llegamos al puesto de comida. Estaba un poco más vacío de lo esperado. De hecho tenía la esperanza de encontrarme con Naruto ahí y enamorarlo de paso, después él e Ibiki tendrían que pelear por mi amor, pero yo escogería a Sasuke (a quién también traería enamorado por los suelos), pero terminaría finalmente con Neji y esa misma noche (sí, todo habría pasado en un día) haríamos cosas que no describiré aquí con detalle porque tendría que cambiar el rating a M. Sí, ese era mi plan, pero el rubio no apareció y tuvimos que empezar a comer sin él.

Yo me peleaba mucho con mis palillos (los cuales desde el principio me había causado problemas al no quererse separar, e Ibiki tuvo que intervenir para que no golpeara a nadie con ellos y yo interpreté eso como una muestra de cariño, afecto y consternación que respaldaba mi teoría de su enamoramiento) y al final, en un ataque de frustración por no poder agarrar los fideos sin que se resbalaran terminé acercando el plato hasta mi boca y empecé a sorber.

El plato era delicioso, ahora ya sabía porque Naruto estaba tan obsesionado con él. Simplemente su sabor excepcional era algo que hacía gritar a mi paladar de alegría, era eso o que haber estado comiendo las sobras de comida ninja medio caducadas en la entrada por mes y medio había dañado ten severamente mis papilas que cualquier cosa me sabía bien.

De todas formas, durante todo el rato Ibiki no había tocado su comida y sólo se había empeñado en mirarme atentamente. Me halagaba que estuviera tan obsesionado conmigo, pero me empezaba a parecer enfermizo.

Entonces, de pronto, me sentí mareada, todo se empezó a oscurecer a mi alrededor y caí inconsciente.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en una habitación completamente sellada y yo estaba atada firmemente a una silla.

Enfrente se encontraba Ibiki, recargado en la pared, quien al ver que yo ya podía ver, se levantó de su posición y se acercó a mí.

— Veo que ya despertaste —me dijo con una voz muy tétrica—, ahora me dirás todo lo que sabes sobre Konoha, cómo obtuviste esa información y para quien trabajas…

¡Perdón! En serio odio interrumpir mi relato así, pero creo que algo se me está quemando, así que tendré que cortar por ahora. Apenas tenga otro descanso y las ganas, continúo.


	4. Interrogatorio con Ibiki

Interrogatorio con Ibiki

En serio, perdón por la tardanza, pero las cosas han estado un poco raras por aquí y no había encontrado la ocasión para actualizar, pero ya ven, aquí estoy de nuevo. Ahora sí les terminaré de contar mi aventura en las salas de interrogación de Konoha.

Como les había dicho, Ibiki creía que yo era una especie de espía enemigo infiltrado desde hace aproximadamente 3 ó 4 años (el tiempo que llevaba la serie narrando las aventuras de Naruto en su espacio temporal) y que por laguna estupidez o qué se yo, me había revelado.

Las primeras horas de interrogatorio fueron largas y pesadas, yo agradecía que Ibiki fuera más de la tortura psicológica que física, pues de otra forma mi hermoso cuerpo de Mary Sue se hubiera visto perjudicado. Aun así, aquella mañana ha sido hasta ahora una de las más tortuosas que he tenido, lo único que me alegra es que fue tan mala para mí como para Ibiki, pero, oye, la culpa la tuvo enteramente él por haber planteado esa única y solitaria pregunta que nos estuvo ocupando toda la mañana.

¿Quieren saber cuál era? De hecho es una bastante simple, se las diré:

La pregunta (o más bien orden) que me había dicho era: Dime tu nombre completo.

Así es, tan sencilla como suena se había tragado todo nuestro tiempo, pero a diferencia de lo que Ibiki creyera que iba a ser el problema (es decir, que me fuera a rehusar a soltar todo mi información personal a la primera como buen ninja que creía era), sucedió todo lo contrario. Como no quería meterme en más problemas cooperé de maravilla, y fácil desembuché toda mi información, quizás hasta lo hice de más.

Y pensarán, ¿cuál fue el problema entonces? Verán, en el primer capítulo había dicho que mi nombre era Ana María Sue o algo así, pero de hecho eso no es del todo exacto: es mucho más largo. Mi verdadero y completo nombre(s) son: Ana María Estela Jennifer Jackelin Esperanza Aneth Lyth de los Verdes Prados de Hyrule Esquina Hogwarts Frente al Digimundo *Constancia* Anea Jimena Sarah Carly Brenda de los Altos Alpes Suizos de la Tierra Media Heleia Giselle Candy Gloria-Edith Idonia ~Anele~ Galadrielle Aeilin-uial*o* Jîneü-uraíìl VI Galádriêl —¡aguas! no es lo mismo que Galadrielle, no para mí— Petra la Primera (y aquí vienen los nombres japoneses) Neko Hikaru Tomoyo Akane Usagi Yuka Nanami Misaki Rukia Rin Kokomi Card Captors Airi Sailor Earth Momoka Ayane Karinami Miu Sayayin Last Survivor The-One-Who-Lived-And-Was-Chosen (y claro, con los respectivos apellidos:) Sandoval Sánchez von Heindel Schneider Johnes Dubois Peral Von Firemann Cullen Thalassinos Papaloukas Gianakopoulos Le-roy Magic Princess Shinigami Minamino Hija de mis Padres que me Vieron Nacer Akallabêth Aranrúth Kinomoto Bustamante Sanzano, para servirles.

Por supuesto que éstos no son todos mis nombres completos, pero dado a que no los quiero aburrir sólo puse los más relevantes. Ahora que lo pienso la mayoría de estos nombres no tienen mucho sentido, por favor, ¡ni siquiera tengo ascendencia alemana-greco-asiática-élfica! Y además están los nombres que ni siquiera existen, pero al parecer eso no les detuvo a mis padres a la hora de bautizarme (ya me imagino el acta…) En fin, es por eso que no me molesta que me llamen Sue a secas, es más fácil de abreviar.

El punto es que cuando me interrogó Ibiki me había pedido mi(s) nombre(s) completo(s), con apellido y todo; y por su semblante tan serio y amenazante creí conveniente obedecerlo al pie de la letra, sin omitir nada. Seguro se arrepintió después.

Más o menos a mi cincuenteavo nombre dejó de anotar y para el 264avo me pidió que parara. Hay que reconocer que tuvo mucha perseverancia el hombre.

Yo lo miré con inocencia, pero él ya estaba harto de mí, me preguntó una sola vez de donde venía y cuando le respondí lo mismo que a Tsunade y los guardias, me pasó lo mismo que con Tsunade y los guardias: no me creyó.

Esta vez fue menos paciente y ordenó que me tuvieran encerrada toda una semana para que así ya estuviera más dispuesta a hablar. Estoy segura de que lo hizo más porque yo le caía mal que por motivos profesionales, algo así como venganza porque en todas esas horas la que había aplicado lo tortura había sido yo y no él.

Y así pasó toda una semana más. De comer me daban algo asqueroso —aún no puedo asegurar que era— y que seguro tenía la intención de debilitar mis fuerzas. Lo que no sabían era que yo había estado comiendo cosas peores en la entrada, por lo que no me afectó realmente.

Lo mismo sucedió con el baño.

En cualquier caso, empleé el tiempo de esa semana para analizar mi situación. Hasta el momento había estado necia con la poca creíble versión de mi origen —que por cierto, sigue siendo la verdadera, no crean que las he engañado— pero después de que ya fuera la tercera vez que no servía y aún no había vencido era indicio de que tal vez debía de cambiar a algo más "coherente" y aceptable. Quizás si lo hubiera hecho desde el principio me hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas.

De todas formas yo ya tenía mi plan hecho, así que cuando vino Ibiki al final de la semana, yo ya sabía que debía de inventarme algo diferente.

Empezó a cuestionarme sobre nuestro pasado encuentro y pareció satisfecho cuando le dije que mi historia no era cierta. Una vez que aclaramos ese punto, pasó a preguntarme, ahora sí, mi verdadero origen.

Y me quedé petrificada.

¿Me creerán que todo el rato que estuve a solas no se me ocurrió inventarme un origen? Estaba tan concentrada en decirle que mi historia vieja no era verdadera que se me había olvidado hacerme una nueva.

Así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente:

— Soy del País del Arroz.

Ya muchos se imaginaran el enorme error que cometí al decir eso, cuya consecuencia neta fue que tuve que soportar otra semana más de interrogatorio.

En su momento contestar aquello no me había parecido tan malo. Había creído prudente no decir que era de Konoha, ya que que solicitara la entrada tan "formalmente" y partiendo del hecho de que nadie más allá de los guardias me conocía aquí, era claro indicio de que ésta no era mi aldea. Entonces había decidido que lo mejor era decir que era de una aldea de por ahí fuera de Konoha, no importaba cual. Como Ibiki me veía impacientemente y me ponía nerviosa, no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar y dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que me diera cuenta de lo poco inteligente que había sido responder que yo era de la aldea fundada por uno de los mayores enemigos que había tenido Konoha al punto de que hacía tres años aproximadamente casi había la había destruido. Claro, sin contar que yo ya era considerada una espía de por sí.

De todas formas las palabras ya habían sido dichas y tuve que soportar otra semana extra, tiempo que utilicé para inventarme algo que enmendara mi error.

Cuando al fin llegó Ibiki, yo ya tenía toda una historia confusa y distorsionada acerca de mi origen.

Resultaba que yo era la hija de Yugito Nii (obviamente no iba a ser hija de una desconocida, por lo que elegí a Yugito, pues era una Jinchuriki, lo cual lo hacía todo muy interesante, y además no se sabía mucho de ella e igual podría tener una hija perdida por ahí, aunque claro, no consideré las edades y después me enteraría gracias a la Wikipedia y una simple resta que la contenedora del Nibi tuvo que haberme tenido como a los catorce años para que mi historia tuviera coherencia.) y que había sido abandonada con mucho pesar ya que mi madre no podía asegurar mi bienestar (y cómo no, con sólo catorce años…) por lo que había sido criada como kunoichi en la Aldea Oculta del Sonido a manos del mismísimo Orochimaru, quien viendo el gran potencial que tenía me había entrenado personalmente algo así porque de una forma inverosímil e ilógica yo había heredado el chakra del Nibi, contradiciendo así las leyes de la herencia de Mendel y más afín a Lamark.

El punto era que Orochimaru me había criado como si fuera mi padre, volviéndome así una de los kunoichis más letales, poderosas y súper-mega magníficas que ni Kishimoto hubiera podido crear, confiándome de paso todas sus técnicas y secretos más celosamente guardados (ya quisiera Kabuto). Además, claro, también era súper mega: misteriosa, grácil, mortífera, fuerte, poderosa, seductora, bellísima, atlética, inteligente, astuta, ágil, oscura, original, atractiva y todos los demás adjetivos que se les pueda ocurrir que una persona soberbia diga de sí misma. Era toda una femme fatale a la décima potencia con técnicas de sannin, kage y más, con todos los doujutsus que había actualmente y por haber y uno que otro de mi cosecha. En resumen era una especie de diosa kunoichi más fuerte que ninguna otra ya a mi joven edad.

Pero entonces, una noche oscura y lluviosa, repentinamente y sin previo aviso me dio un ataque de moral y decidí que Orochimaru era una persona terrible, por lo que me tuve que escapar de él y lo maldije de paso, como buena ingrata que era.

Al principio no sabía a dónde ir y vagué por el mundo, pero después me acordé de que Orochimaru hablaba mucho de una aldea llamada Konoha, por lo que decidí ir ahí, pues tenía el presentimiento de que la gente de ese lugar me enseñaría una vida que nunca tuve, rehabilitándome por completo al demostrarme que la verdadera bondad y amistada existían, y yo en cambio haría lo mismo con ellos al enseñarles el amor verdadero o algo así de cursi, por lo que terminaría con una relación sentimental con todos mis personajes favoritos (sí, ese sigue siendo mi sueño y si puedo, cada vez que tengo oportunidad lo meto en una de mis historias).

Todo marcharía bien y me aceptarían como si nada, pero de repente, en un capítulo cualquiera, mi pasado regresaría por mí y tendría que enfrentarlo, pero esta vez tendría a mis nuevos amigos apoyándome, lo que me daría más fuerza, aunque al final yo solita acabaría con el asunto gracias a mi infinito poder interior y lo haría en menos de un minuto, mientras el resto de los personajes canon se habrían quedado viendo como idiotas (incluso llegaría a salvar a uno que otro) como mi enorme poder me sacaba unas alas, me hacía brillar y hasta levantaba pequeñas rocas a mi lado.

Y todos viviríamos felices para siempre, o en su defecto, yo moriría dejando una marca profunda en el corazón de todos por más que me hubieran conocido hacía apenas una hora.

¿Mencioné que en algún punto de la historia me haría con tres kekkei genkai más, a pesar de que eso contradiga el término?

Y sí, aunque ustedes no lo crean, tuve el descaro de contar esa historia con todo y final con la cara más seria del mundo en la sala de interrogación. Y obviamente Ibiki no me creyó, creo que fue más que nada porque mientras hablaba de lo poderosa que era, la escuálida chica que tenía enfrente de él evidenciaba lo contrario.

Confieso que tal vez me emocioné un poco y exageré en algunas partes, pero en ese momento me repetía una y otra vez que si historias así les servía a muchas OC en el fanfiction, ¿por qué no habría de servirme a mí?

Pero, a pesar de todo, los preceptos y leyes de la Mary Sue, que eran algo así como mi Biblia, no funcionaron de nuevo. ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué me había tocado ser escrita por una autora que creía en la lógica y la coherencia?

De todas formas, para la sorpresa de muchos lectores y lectoras, mi historia sí me sirvió después de todo:

Ibiki se convenció de que no era ninguna amenaza, de hecho creo que me consideró patética y sin ninguna habilidad para mentir.

Aun así no podía estar seguro de eso y yo aún tenía cierta información que podía ser útil, por lo que decidió conservarme por un rato más, así que también tuve mi temporada en las prisiones de Konoha, un lugar muy bonito por cierto.

Había colchonetas (más cómodas que el rocoso piso debajo de la tienda de acampar), un techo seguro, comida tres veces al día, un espacio de recreación y sanitarios con agua (de todas formas, dudo que algún día me acostumbre a los sanitarios orientales). ¿Y saben qué era lo mejor de todo? Que yo no debía de hacía nada para seguir teniendo tales beneficios. Ni siquiera recibía maltratos, pues al parecer el tercer Hokage había prohibido los castigos corporales o cualquier otro tipo si el preso no era un criminal o un ninja enemigo y/o traidor. Y como yo no era lo primero y lo segundo en verdad se ponía en duda (más que nada por la primera parte), yo estaba muy tranquila.

Así pasaron dos semanas más, terminando mi segundo mes en Konoha. Para ese momento yo ya me había deshecho de la ilusión de tener mi vida al lado de mis personajes favoritos de Naruto, pero no me molestaba demasiado. Había aprendido a valorar la fácil vida que se llevaba en la prisión, sin necesidad de trabajar ni nada, y justo cuando me decía a mí misma lo fácil que sería acostumbrarme a eso, fui llamada a la oficina de la Hokage, por segunda vez.

Creo que se habían dado cuenta del desperdicio de recursos que era y querían solucionarlo a lo de ya.

Así que ahí yo estaba, cruzando de nuevo la puerta de la godaime.

Pero eso lo contaré después, pues se supone que este capítulo sólo es para contar lo de Ibiki (aunque apenas si éste salió).

Por cierto, perdón si me tardo en actualizar, la próxima semana no voy a poder usar la computadora y además ha habido uno que otro problemita aquí en Konoha.

¡De todas formas no dejen de comentar! Que las Mary Sue's se alimentan de reviews. (Y sus autoras también)


End file.
